


Я не как Кассандра!

by Windwave



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Пост 3.06, потому что линия Дока и 10К - одна из лучших в третьем сезоне (хоть её и слили в последнем эпизоде).





	

– Уоррен, нужно найти Уоррен! – Десять Штук снова мечется в бреду. Док поправляет на нем подранную куртку, а потом впихивает между пересохших губ пару таблеток. По крайней мере воду – не самую чистую, пахнущую пластиком – он глотает жадно, приподнявшись на локтях, но потом бессильно падает обратно на грязный пол.  
– Уоррен…  
– Да, малыш, мы идём за ними. Немного отдохнём и двинемся дальше, – Док касается лба Десяти Штук и хмурится - кожа горячая, и это вовсе не от того, что на чердаке дома, ставшего им убежищем на эти пару часов, пыльно и душно.  
– Надо остановить Мёрфи...! Он всех... всех...  
Васкез постоянно предлагал надеть на Мёрфи то ошейник, то намордник – без толку, конечно, но сейчас Доку эта идея кажется хорошей как никогда. Хорошей – и запоздавшей.  
Он гладит притихшего Десять Штук по волосам и в который раз за последние дни ощущает бессильную злость.  
Выбить зубы и нацепить намордник – и плевать, что всё это придётся проделать с последней надеждой человечества.  
На запястье Дока неожиданно смыкаются горячие пальцы. Глаза Десяти Штук лихорадочно блестят, и в них - неприкрытый ужас.  
– Я не как Кассандра, – шепчет он, и его рука дрожит. – Я – свободный. Не его… часть! Не зомби! Я ведь не стану зомби? Нет?  
...Выбить все зубы, нацепить намордник…  
– Нет, не станешь, - как можно спокойней говорит Док. – Мы найдем способ тебя вылечить.  
...а потом, когда всё кончится – проломить синюю черепушку Мессии и надежды всего человечества.


End file.
